


Goodnight, Kuroo

by sensenseixx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensenseixx/pseuds/sensenseixx
Summary: “Goodnight, Kuroo.”Bokuto felt pain as he said those words to Kuroo. He only smiled at him genuinely as kept all the pain all to his self. He felt his heart broke as if he was dying—and he really wished at that time that it was better to die than to live in agony as he saw with his own eyes how Kuroo looked at him coldly despite cheating on him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Goodnight, Kuroo

Kuroo never did love Bokuto in their six years of married relationship, and the latter was very aware of it. They married each other for their own convenience. Though it was favorable for Bokuto because even before they got married, he already loved Kuroo so much, to the point that there were no words to describe how deep that love was.

Bokuto was a person who knew nothing in the kitchen, even the fact he didn't know how to cook rice. But he studied and learned about cooking and such, just for his beloved, just for Kuroo.

This day marked their wedding anniversary and it was already evening, but Kuroo was still nowhere to be seen. No text messages or calls—not that Kuroo did that to him but Bokuto was still expecting that maybe this time, his husband would finally open to him.

𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒊𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒂 𝒘𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒇𝒖𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈. Bokuto thought to himself as he tasted bitterness in his mouth.

He was still sitting in front of the table full of foods he prepared—especially Kuroo's favorites, but those were left cold and untouched. His efforts were all wasted.

𝑾𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒑𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒆𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆 ‘𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒚 𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒂𝒓𝒚’? 𝑯𝒐𝒘 𝒄𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒊𝒎.

Bokuto went back to his room solemnly. He sat there beside the window, looking at the sky void of stars, yet the moon still shone brightly there. He couldn't help but reminisce the past when Kuroo still treated him warmly.

They were close friends despite studying in different highschools, the first time they met was when they had a volleyball practice match, both of them were volleyball captains and their personalities clicked to each other. They got along so well to the point they also had their friendly dates outside of practices. 

Kuroo was so gentle, caring, and he worry a lot when it comes to him. Bokuto never intended to fell for his friend, but Kuroo was actually his ideal partner, and so his fragile heart gave in.

And the time came Kuroo was arranged to be married into someone's family and he gradually ran away from his home. Bokuto was the only one who could help him that time. Then the two decided to get a marriage certificate though there was also a secret contract between them, so that Kuroo's family couldn't force him to marry someone he didn't know. It was a very rush decision but they ended up being husband and husband. At first, it was okay. They still got along well like being close friends, but as time passed by, Kuroo became cold and avoided him as much as possible. They've grown apart, living in the same house yet barely communicating to each other. Kuroo once said that he would file a divorce after three years of their married relationship, but now it was already their sixth year but he still wasn't divorcing Bokuto, making his hopes up that maybe Kuroo finally did hold some feelings for him even just a little bit.

𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒂 𝒘𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒇𝒖𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏. 𝑩𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝑻𝒆𝒕𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒚𝒐𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒑.

Bokuto lied on his bed, just like what he always did every night, crying his self in his sleep, hoping that in his dream, Kuroo would finally embrace him.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

In the midst of the night, the supposedly quiet house was filled with moans and ambiguous sounds coming from the two person. Bokuto was awoken by that, making his face and eyebrows crumpled. Kuroo was the only person aside from him who held a key on their house. So he thought it was just Kuroo who came home late. But hearing those moans of a woman, Bokuto's heart forbode something. He was growing nervous as he walked lightly out of his room. The noise was coming from the guest room. Bokuto wanted to came back to his room and act like nothing happened but his own feet unconsciously moved and walked towards the room. The door was slightly open and he could see everything on his view.

Kuroo was fucking a woman, both of them moaning in pleasure as they called out each other's name. Sweating and panting, Kuroo and the woman kissed like there was no tomorrow.

“Ahhh K-Kuroo, s-someone hmmm might hear us ahhh—” the woman said between her moans.

Kuroo licked her earlobes, gently biting it before saying, “I don't care as long as I can fuck you hard, darling.”

Bokuto couldn't move his body. He was just stuck staring at the two whose intimacy were becoming intense and rougher. He wanted to speak out loud, he wanted to separate the two, but he couldn't. He lost the confidence and strength to that.

He felt so unloved, a thing that was forgotten after it was used. Bokuto's tears were rolling down in his cheeks. He could only sobbed quietly.

𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝑲𝒖𝒓𝒐𝒐 𝒔𝒐 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒊𝒎. He told his self mentally.

But he still couldn't.

His heart was really in pain. Not a simple stabbing but seemed like it was literally breaking inside of him.

𝑰𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒂 𝒃𝒓𝒐𝒌𝒆𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕? 𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒏'𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒅𝒂𝒚 𝑰 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒂 𝒃𝒓𝒐𝒌𝒆𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒊𝒎? 𝑺𝒐 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒎𝒔 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒇𝒖𝒍 𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒏𝒐𝒘?

Bokuto couldn't properly breathe anymore. He was clutching his chest, gasping for air, yet to no avail, he still felt so stuffed. His face was pale and his lips was turning white. He was crying in pain and agony.

Kuroo sensed that someone was looking at them and there he saw Bokuto standing in the dark, watching him through the slightly open door. His lips turned slightly upwards, smirking at that person.

Kuroo mouthed, “What are you doing here? Get lost.”

He was doing this so that Bokuto would lose his hope and love to him since he couldn't return his love. He could only treat him as a friend. And so he turned blind eye to Bokuto's feelings. And Kuroo did this not knowing that he might regret everything later on.

Bokuto was trembling but still managed to smile at Kuroo. It was so genuine that the other man felt it was too wrong, but didn't bother to ponder over that.

“G-Goodnight, Kuroo,” Bokuto forcedly let his self said that. His strength was gradually weakening. “G-Goodnight...g-goodbye.”

Bokuto ran towards his room, stumbling in every step. He reached his bed, panting heavily. His hand grabbing the sheets tightly as the other one was on his chest. He couldn't contain the pain anymore, it was almost like he ws going to die. His heart couldn't go on seeing Kuroo with another person. It was too hard and painful on his self.

His body curled on the middle of the bed, clutching his chest and crying non-stop. His pillow was wet of his tears. He wanted to shout for help but he felt so powerless as he thought no one would help, no one—even Tetsurou.

𝑱𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒚?

Bokuto didn't know what to ask anymore so he could only blurt out the question why. Why did Kuroo have to do this to him? Why did he blatantly did that thing in front of him? Why did he have to feel so much pain? He just wanted to love him so why did he have to suffer like this?

Despite the pain, Bokuto forced a chuckle as he bitterly smiled. 𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒕𝒐𝒐 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉.

He could only wish that he didn't fell towards him from the very first place. If also he didn't agree to marry him that time, maybe things wouldn't turn out like this.

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑰 𝒓𝒆𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒕 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒏 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝑲𝒖𝒓𝒐𝒐.

Bokuto lost his strength, he couldn't even gasp for air to breathe. The pain was gone. But his whole body was numb. He was tired, extremely tired that he could only close his eyes and rest, to eternal slumber.

𝑰𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒚, 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒊𝒇 𝑰 𝒔𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑, 𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒖𝒑 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆. 𝑴𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒊𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒐 𝒂𝒎 𝑰. 𝑱𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐𝒐 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌.

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒇 𝑰 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒘𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒖𝒑 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒎𝒚 𝒔𝒍𝒖𝒎𝒃𝒆𝒓, 𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒊𝒔𝒉 𝒎𝒚 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒗𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒔𝒉 𝒂𝒔 𝑰 𝒐𝒑𝒆𝒏 𝒎𝒚 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔.

𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒊𝒔 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒇𝒖𝒍. 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒓𝒖𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍, 𝑮𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕, 𝑲𝒖𝒓𝒐𝒐.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Kuroo woke up late in the morning. The woman he took in bed was long gone. He walked towards the dining room, thinking that Bokuto prepared a breakfast for him, but the table was empty. He went to the kitchen, to the living room and every corner of the house to check if Bokuto was there, but he still didn't found him.

The only area he didn't searched for was the master's bedroom, and Kuroo was standing in front of the door. He was thinking whether Bokuto was too angry because of what he did last night.

𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒎𝒚 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒔𝒕 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆, 𝒘𝒂𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝑰? 𝑺𝒐 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒂𝒎 𝑰 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒈𝒖𝒊𝒍𝒕𝒚 𝒏𝒐𝒘?

Kuroo sighed as he opened the door. There he saw Bokuto lying on the bed, his back facing him.

“Hey, wake up!”

The person wasn't waking up. He was still there motionless.

𝑯𝒆'𝒔 𝒂 𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒔𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑𝒆𝒓. 𝑾𝒉𝒚 𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒖𝒑?

Kuroo walked towards Bokuto, as he touched his arm to wake him up. But the skin felt so cold and rigid. Kuroo was nervous as he turned Bokuto's body to face him. His face was pale, lips out of color, and eyes closed.

“B-Bokuto! Bokuto! W-Wake up! H-Hey!” Kuroo was trembling as he tapped Bokuto's cheeks continuously. “P-Please stop this j-joke please. W-Wake up!”

Bokuto's body was now in his embrace. Kuroo finally felt how cold the body was. He lost his strength. He felt weak. He was crying, he was no fool not to realize that Bokuto was breathless. But he still tried waking him up, hoping that it was just a prank.

“B-Bokuto, do you h-hear me? W-Wake up, please. I promise that I-I will love y-you so w-wake up. B-Bokuto...”

Kuroo was hugging the lifeless Bokuto. His cries were so loud. He felt so much pain seeing Bokuto not responding to him.

And then he remembered what he did to him, not only that last night but everything from the very start. Kuroo realized how bastard he was for treating Bokuto like that.

“S-Sorry, p-please wake up...s-sorry...sorry... forgive me, B-Bokuto. W-Wake up.”

Kuroo kept on repeating those words. His repentance was useless for the person who was already gone to this world.

It was too late, already too late.

Kuroo who was embracing Bokuto and crying endlessly finally recalled something.

It was Bokuto who genuinely smiled at him. Kuroo never knew that it would be the last time he would saw him smile, and it was while saying thise words to him.

“𝑮𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕, 𝑲𝒖𝒓𝒐𝒐. 𝑮𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕, 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆.”


End file.
